


What is the truth?

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, hufflepuff!Ethan Fell, ravenclaw!Lizzie Saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: What is the truth?





	What is the truth?

What is the truth?  
“Oh, well the truth is simple and complicated. I mean how to we perceive the truth. For example if I think something is the truth and somebody else knows it's a lie. Its the truth in my eyes, but it isn't the truth.” He starts rambling but the knock doesn't let him in.  
“The truth is what we perceive the truth to be .” Still nothing , he is waiting in front of the corridor. Why isn't anybody passing through , usually this place is like a train station ,but today of all days not a living or dead soul here. Damn you Maya why couldn't we just met in the library? Somebody starts to laugh at his predicament, he turns around and sees the tall blond Ravenclaw girl.  
” Something amusing you?”  
“Yes, you,” she says with the most wicked grin he has ever seen.  
He doesn't mean to be abrasive but somehow it turns out that way “,If you are so smart why don't you answered it.”  
“OK, my hair is blond”, and the knock let's her through.Oh, come on he has been standing there for a half an hour , and this is the solution.  
” Honestly I taught it will be harder than that”, he mumbles.He is an idiot, she has every right to laugh at him. This is even more embarrassing than that time he had a crush on Hope.  
“Didn't you just try to solve it for 30 minutes ?” Yup she got him there , she definitely is a smartass.  
“Yes I did. Thank you,” and sorry for being an ass .  
“No need to thank me I actually forgot my book here, and apology accepted. Come in,. My name is Elizabeth Saltzman, but you can call me Lizzie. You know Josie's sister she is head girl in your house.” I know who you are.Everybody knows who she is .F**k she is that smart ,she is the best student in school,but he is smart enough not to say a word about it.  
“ Ethan Fell. We have charms together.” He had heard Flitwick’s say he hasn't seen somebody with so much talented for a long time, its such a waste she uses it for pranks.  
“And defense against the dark arts, and history”, she quickly adds.  
“And potions.”  
“Don't remind of potions.Its my worst subject. I hate anything involving a pot.” He had to laugh at that, in that moment she kinda reminded him of his sister. He heard Maya say the same thing a million times.  
“Well I must get going it was nice meeting you Ethan Fell. I'm sure your sister will be here soon.”  
“How do you know I'm not waiting for a girl.”  
“You cursed Maya, and there is only one Maya in Ravenclaw. Maya Fell.” With that she was gone.  
“Ha, that is true. “He said to the wind.


End file.
